Scar
Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa, the brother-in-law of Sarabi, the paternal uncle of Simba and the paternal granduncle of Kiara and Kion. In the past, Scar possessed the Roar of the Elders, led the Lion Guard, and ruled the Pride Lands. Scar is also the main antagonist of Season 2 ahead of Janja and Ushari. Appearance Unlike other known Pride Landers, Scar had a dark orange (deep brown in one painting) coat with a sleek, thick darker brown mane. He had a triangular face and a pale muzzle and underbelly. His eyes were green, with a dark scar running down the left one. He was a very lean lion, especially in comparison to his brother. In The Lion Guard Magazine, Scar is shown as a burnt orange lion with a black mane and paler fur on his muzzle, toes, and underbelly. Tufts of black fur are present on the joints of his forelegs. The fur on his lower jaw is long, and his nose is black. He has a long muzzle, sharp features, and a thin pink scar over his left eye. As a fiery spirit, Scar has dark orange-brown coloring with a yellow nose and markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur. He has pale yellow eyes. His scar is shown as being pure white. Personality Scar's personality is the polar opposite of Mufasa's: he is ruthless, mean-spirited, power-hungry, envious, cruel, pernicious, manipulative, charismatic, and psychopathic. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be King, a role which Scar believed should belong to him for boasting more intelligence. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted to removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. Unlike the majority of Pride Landers, he does not believe in the Circle of Life concept and cares only about himself and his own glory. He is also highly intelligent, capable of planning ingenious schemes, and has a very low tolerance for individuals who show a lack of intelligence and for failure. Scar has been known to use others to perform his deeds, keeping himself out of sight from those who may cause him harm and sometimes gets overconfident. History Prior to The Lion Guard Before Simba was born, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard and was bestowed a power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Lions of the Past which, when used, would cause the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him. However, that power went to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar focused his life on plotting for his brother's throne and continued to devise schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end though, he was able to murder Mufasa, and convince Simba to run away; however, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. Scar then apparently died in a fire that broke out during the fight.The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Sometime prior to his death, Scar selected Kovu to be the next King. Kovu is the son of one of Scar's followers, Zira, whom Scar had a close relationship with and had informed about the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion is told that he will be the leader of the new Lion Guard, Simba and Rafiki show him the history of the Guard using paintings within The Lair of the Lion Guard, including Scar's leadership and how he lost it by destroying his own Lion Guard after they refused to take down Mufasa with him. As Kion, Bunga, Simba, and rafiki leave, a Painting is shown with Scar's head rising from a Volcano, Foreshadowing later events. Later, when Mzingo informs Janja's Clan of Kion's new position, Janja wonders how that could be possible, since Scar was the last lion to lead the Guard, up until he destroyed them. The Rise of Makuu As Kion and his family discuss Makuu's rise to power, Nala gently reminds Kion that Simba had to fight Scar to reclaim his leadership. Scar's name was mentioned again when Kion backed down when using the Roar in a state of anger, saying that he did not wish to become like his great-uncle. Can't Wait to be Queen As Simba explains the passing of Aminifu and the impending absence of himself and Nala, he explains how Amimifu helped bring the animals back to the Pride Lands after Scar's defeat. Eye of the Beholder Scar's painting is once again seen briefly in The Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki reveals the paintings of Lion Guards past. Lions of the Outlands It is revealed that a group of lionesses were loyal to Scar during his reign. Among those lionesses was Zira, with whom Scar was close, shared the secrets about the Roar of the Elders. It is also revealed that Scar chose Zira's youngest cub, Kovu to be his successor as King. Sometime after Scar's defeat, Simba banished Zira, her family and other lionesses loyal to Scar from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. Zira mentions Scar multiple times, claiming that if it weren't for Simba, Scar would still be King. But Kion says that Scar was never the real king. Furious, Zira orders an attack on Kion. However, just before the Outsiders can hurt him, Zira offers to forgive him if he will join her and leaves him in the care of her pride while she goes to fetch her cubs. During the final fight between the Outsiders and the Lion Guard, Bunga urges Kion to use his Roar, but Kion worries that he will lose the Roar as Scar did for using it against other lions. Despite Kion's fears, Bunga insists that Scar did not lose his Roar because he used it against other lions, but because he used it for evil. Kion then uses the Roar successfully and blows away all the Outsiders. Never Roar Again A painting of Scar and how he destroyed his Lion Guard is viewed by Kion in the Lair after he uses the Roar in anger when saving his mother, Nala, from Janja's clan. When Bunga mentions how his Uncles called him the 'worst lion ever', Kion becomes more troubled. Worried that he may be following in Scar's footsteps with his temper, Kion later talks to Mufasa, who tells him that Scar held no interest in helping others, caring only for himself. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Fed up with being hurt anytime he is near the Lion Guard and after discovering Kion's secret of speaking with Mufasa, Ushari starts pondering how he can use that information for his own benefit. He runs into Janja's clan, and in order to save himself from being eaten, Ushari starts trying to bargain with Janja, telling him of Kion's secret. The pair wonder if they can bring Scar back to life, and do some research. After luring Makini into speaking with her mentor about it, they discover a way to bring him back by using a Bakora Staff and a powerful Roar near the volcano and get to work on a plot. The hyenas steal Makini's Bakora Staff and, knowing that Kion's Roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, kidnap Kiara, dragging her back into the Outlands with them. Although the Lion Guard save her, Janja manages to taunt Kion into using the Roar in anger, which causes the volcano to erupt. Once they have left, Janja enters the volcano and finds out that Ushari is still unable to summon Scar. In a temper, Janja grabs the staff and throws it in. With a small eruption, Scar suddenly appears and, after being questioned, introduces himself. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Resurrected, Scar begins to plot his revenge on his nephew Simba and reclaim control over the Pride Lands, first forming an alliance with Ushari and Janja and his clan. Upon learning from Ushari's Skinks spies that the Lion Guard has accidentally awakened Makuu and his float from their hibernation during the dry season, Scar sees this as an opportunity to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands and orders the Skinks to keep watch on the situation and inform him of any changes. When informed that a rebellious member of Makuu's float, Kiburi, has challenged the latter to a Mashindano, Scar decides this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Simba, knowing that many Pride Landers, as well as the royal family, will be in attendance. He orders Ushari to trick Kiburi into believing that if he ambushed Simba, he will rule the Pride Lands. However, while Ushari succeeds in tricking Kiburi, the plan ultimately fails, due to the Lion Guard's interference. This also causes Kiburi and his three crocodile followers to be banished from both the crocodile float and the Pride Lands. On their way to the Outlands, Kiburi and his followers run into Ushari again, who takes them to the volcano, where Scar reveals himself to them. Scar explains his revenge plan to Janja, Ushari, Cheezi, Chungu, Kiburi and his followers, explaining his scheme to unify all the animals in the Outlands. With an army of henchmen at his side once more, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands to reclaim the kingdom as his own domain and break the Circle of Life for good. Swept Away Upon hearing from one of Ushari's Skink spies that Beshte has ended up in the Outlands alone, Scar sees this as the perfect opportunity to eliminate the strongest of the Lion Guard and thus weaken it. After Cheezi and Chungu question it, Scar irritably explains that the heat of the Dry Season weakens hippopotamuses. He states that due to Beshte's trust in the skinks, it wouldn't be difficult to take advantage of this, and states that the skinks would lead Besthe to the Rocky Plateau, where Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu could trap and then crush him with huge rocks. The plan nearly succeeds but is ultimately thwarted when the rest of the Guard arrives just in time, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying away. After landing near the volcano, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu decide not to return to Scar immediately, knowing that he will be furious at them for their failure. As they begin to walk away, however, Ushari arrives and coldly informs them that Scar wishes to see them and isn't happy. Then, a small eruption can be seen at the top of the volcano, apparently confirming this. Rescue in the Outlands Scar sends Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu in search of Reirei's Pack, wanting to get them on his side. During their search for the Jackals, Janja and his goons stumble on Jasiri, who marks the area as her turf (something which Janja forgot to do) and defeats and sends them back to the volcano when they try to get it back. Upon hearing about Jasiri, Scar, at first, sees her as a possible valuable ally, but Janja reveals that Jasiri is friends with the Lion Guard and also respects the Circle of Life, unlike the other Outlanders. With this information, Scar changes his mind and decides that she is a threat. He orders Janja to get rid of her immediately and to do this with his entire clan, as he perfectly understands that Jasiri is too strong for only him, Cheezi and Chungu. As they leave, Scar coldly warns Janja to not disappoint him again. The Bite of Kenge Scar stops an argument between Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, and Ushari (the latter having been trampled on by the others) and learns from the hyenas that they have discovered a supply of watermelons intended for the elephants through the Dry Season. Scar sees this as potential to break the Circle of Life by removing the watermelons from the Pride Lands as this will cause the elephants to become dehydrated as a result. He orders Janja and his goons to return and steal all of the watermelons. But Janja is hesitant as the Lion Guard had already prevented them from doing so earlier and will probably be waiting for them. Ushari then reveals having a friend who can help and will not disappoint them. Satisfied, Scar orders Ushari to find his friend Kenge and tell him to deal with the Lion Guard. The Morning Report Scar orders the hyenas to kidnap Zazu. When Janja questions him on what to do next, Scar orders him to interrogate Zazu. Although this annoys Janja, Scar explains that Zazu is "keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands", and that the information Zazu could disperse would make it easy for them to take over the Pride Lands. He then warns Janja to hurry up as the Lion Guard must already be searching for Zazu. The Little Guy Scar is mentioned by Shupavu and Njano after she muses that Hodari would make a good friend to Kiburi, one of his followers. Divide and Conquer At some point, Scar finally managed to both find Reirei's pack and get them on his side. In the volcano, Scar is shown speaking with Reirei and Janja after they managed to separate the Lion Guard by attacking the Pride Lands in two different places at once. He reveals that their first mission was merely a test when Janja questions why they went to all that trouble and still returning to the Outlands with nothing and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, referring Rafiki as "An old monkey", Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei then start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them that the Skinks have told him is meditating at Mapango Cliffs, while Reirei's pack will distract the Guard. He next appears in a dry season fire, angrily telling a retreating Janja to stay and fight. Janja complains that his clan is outnumbered, but Scar responds with 'not for long' as the jackals soon arrive to help, so Janja does as Scar says. Kion, who was chasing after Janja, catches a glimpse of Scar before he vanishes, causing him to say "What in the Pride Lands?". After the hyenas and the jackals are defeated, Kion goes to the area where Scar appeared and sees that a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from the Paintings of the Past as a sign of terrible evil and goes off to consult the Paintings of the Past for further information. The Scorpion's Sting While the Pride Landers gather for Kumbuka, Scar gathers his army. He announces that they will finally destroy the Lion Guard and end Simba's reign. When he is questioned, he informs them that he will be getting some help and subsequently introduces them to a scorpion named Sumu. He then remarks that the day the Pride Landers celebrate his defeat will soon be known as the day that he returned. After successfully stinging Simba, Sumu returns to the Outlands to give Scar the good news. He is shocked to learn that bringing the Lion Guard to their volcano was exactly what his leader wanted. Scar orders Ushari to tell everyone to get ready for the Lion Guard. ]] Although unaware that Scar has sent Kiburi's float, Reirei's pack and Janja's clan to delay them, the Lion Guard plow through the groups and make it to the volcano, where Makini picks up the cure for Simba's ailment, volcanic ash, and places it safely a gourd. Before they can leave, Scar finally reveals himself, rising from the flames. When Kion recognizes him, Scar commends him for his intelligence. Scar further reveals that he was behind his father's attack, and he extends his commendations to the Lion Guard for working out that he was the mastermind behind everything. But when the Lion Guard turn to leave regardless knowing that his plan failed, Scar summons the Army of Scar. The Army of Scar start to confront The Lion Guard and slowly corners them to a small ledge in the volcano, right in front of their leader. When Kion considers using the Roar, Scar warns Kion of the side-effects of using it in a volcano, but the young cub surprises him by using the Roar in a way he never thought possible, Kion is able to defeat the majority of his army. Infuriated, Scar commands Mzingo's Parliament to pursue them, and get the ash back from Makini, whose gourd contains it. But despite their best efforts, the Lion Guard work together to ensure Makini and the gourd's safety, and Kion's Roar blows the vultures straight back into Scar's domain. Looking out over his tired and defeated army, he comments darkly that the war has just begun. The Wisdom of Kongwe Upon learning of his evil uncle's return from his son, a concerned Simba goes with him to consult Mufasa and asks about how to defeat Scar. Although the problem is unfortunately beyond his experience, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to and sends Fuli and Makini to search for an old and wise tortoise named Kongwe. Scar is later mentioned again when, after arriving at Pride Rock, Kongwe confesses that not even she is sure how to defeat Scar but assures everyone that they will find the solution eventually and that they just need to look. She also assures them that good will always triumph over evil, in time. The Kilio Valley Fire Scar orders his minions to set fire to the Kilio Valley. After they succeed in doing so, he rises from the small flame of a remaining flaming stick that was thrown to the ground by Mwoga and praises his army for doing their work well before ordering them to remain in Kilio Valley. When being questioned by Kiburi and Reirei, Scar reveals that his plan is to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece so that the Lion Guard will have nothing left to defend the Circle of Life and protect the Pride Lands. Undercover Kinyonga Scar summons Janja and his clan back to the volcano. He stops a brief argument from Ushari and Janja (as the Cobra was berating the hyena for arriving late) and orders the hyena leader to enter the Pride Lands with his entire clan, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing as this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season, which will thus cause the Pride Landers to get thirsty and will plunge the Pride Lands into unrest, desperation, and chaos. However, Scar is unaware that a female chameleon named Kinyonga, who is spying on him by using her camouflage ability, has heard everything and is planning to expose it to the Lion Guard so they can foil his scheme. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, however, Shupavu and her group notice Kinyonga's shadow against a wall, and brings her to the attention of Scar, who then asks to know who dares to spy on him. Ushari then commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks pursue Kinyonga out of the volcano. The Cave of Secrets Scar appears as a cave painting in the lair of the Lion Guard. The Zebra Mastermind Scar is mentioned by several members of his army. The Hyena Resistance Jasiri tells her clan that Scar has returned but that they will help the Guard defeat him by forming a Hyena Resistance. Elsewhere in the Outlands while preparing to attack Mizimu Grove, Janja's clan gets blocked by a rock slide caused by the Hyena Resistance. When Scar hears the news, he gets super mad and fiercely roars at Janja, knocking him away. Scar almost grows angry at Kiburi too, who save himself by stating that the problem was that the plan did not go as planned. Scar then orders Kiburi's Float to take over Big Springs. However, the Hyena Resistance stops them. Then, he orders Reirei's Pack to take over Ukuni Woods. The Hyena Resistance watch above, and roll down a large boulder to the front of the cave, sealing Reirei's pack in before they can leave. Later, Janja and the Skinks report back to Scar and reveals that Jasiri and her Hyena Resistance are behind all of this. After hearing that Janja lied to him about eliminating Jasiri on their previous encounter, Scar is furious and demands that he takes care of her and her clan for good, by playing them at their own game. He tells Janja to announce that he and his clan will be attacking Mizimu Grove again, but will instead attack her and her clan while the Lion Guard is at the grove. Janja gets confused initially, but Scar soon makes it clear. After telling him to also bring the jackals and crocodiles with him and his clan, Scar coldly warns Janja not to fail again. The Underground Adventure After hearing what's going on mud pots Scar orders Njano to fetch him a vulture, who will be delivering a 'gift of fire' to Kion and his companions. |} Family *Mufasa: Older Brother *Sarabi: Sister-in-law *Simba: Nephew *Kiara: Great-Niece *Kion: Great-Nephew *Nala: Niece-in-law Family Tree Friends *Ushari *Zira Minions Army of Scar Enemies *Mufasa *Simba *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Bunga *Nala *Kiara *Zazu *Rafiki *Timon *Pumbaa *Jasiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Kinyonga *Sarabi Songs *I Have A Plan Trivia *In a news article, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu are noted to be his descendants. This is, However, Impossible, as their mother, Zira, is a mere follower of Scar, not his Mate.http://www.rotoscopers.com/2016/11/07/the-lion-guard-welcomes-lion-king-2-cast-november-11/ *His voice actor describes him as a malevolent, menacing character. References fr:Scar Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Scar Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Former Leaders Category:Adults